Jackpot: The Proposal
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: Sequel. Here's the proposal to Jackpot. H/Hr. Read and Review please. Rated for... um passiv dirty talk? lol


Jackpot Part II

A/N: So here is the proposal. Hope you like it.

°°°°°°HJP&HJG°°°°°

_Hey guys. I'm back. I proposed to Hermione yesterday… It was so… Well, see yourself. _

°°°°°°&°°°°°°

Today was our first anniversary, the day I wanted to propose. I woke up early because I needed to prepare things. I slid out of Hermione's grasp, she had on me and left for the kitchen. Jeez, there was so much to prepare. First I wanted to make breakfast, so she knew I didn't forget our anniversary. I walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast and such things. I put it on a tray and went back into our bedroom. Our bedroom, has a nice ring to it, right? Hermione didn't move out at all after that night. She moved in my bedroom a month after.

Hermione was still sleeping, peacefully. I put the tray on the ground and gently shook Hermione. She stirred, but just turned. I decided to use another tactic. I bend down and softly kissed her neck. She sighed, but didn't open her eyes. I kissed my way up her jaw, to her cheek and finally her mouth. When I pulled back, I saw her open her eyes. She smiled at me. "Morning."

I smiled back. "Happy Anniversary." As I said that, she bolted up and sat straight, causing our heads to collide. I fell backwards into the tray on the ground, shattering the dishes. "Ow." I groaned and rolled away. I rubbed my back and whimpered slightly when I felt something warm and wet on my fingers. "I think I'm bleeding." I pulled my hand away to look at it. "Oh, yes I'm bleeding." I muttered a quick cleaning spell and turned my attention to Hermione. She was rubbing her head. "I'm sorry, Harry. Let me examine it." I stood up and sat down, with my back to her. She performed a spell and rubbed my back. "Better?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah." I turned and smiled at her. She was frowning. "You alright?" She stood up. "Sure." She gave me fake smile and walked around to pick up the tray on the ground. "Never been better." She mumbled and left. I was confused but decided to follow her none the less. She was making coffee. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Trailing kissed down her neck, I mumbled, "What's wrong?"

Hermione quickly turned in my arms. "Nothing, let's go back to bed." Before I could protest she crashed her mouth on mine. Her arms trailed up into my hair, urging me closer and deeper into her. I almost grew insane, jeez. I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her off the ground; she wrapped her legs around mine. We stumbled backwards into the bedroom, our tongues still furiously battling in our mouth. After we fell on the bed, everything went on like a blur to me. She was so hot, she never did me that forcefully… Wait did I just say that? Never mind.

When I woke up, I don't even remember falling asleep, I turned just to see Hermione was gone. There was a note on her pillow.

_Harry, _

_I'll be back in a few hours. _

_Love, Hermione _

I groaned. This was way to confusing for me. I quickly got dressed in plain jeans and a white shirt and took out my mobile phone. Hey I'm half muggle of course I have one, just like Hermione got one.

I dialled her number. _Tuut…tuut…tuut… _It was bloody annoying. _Tuut… tu- _

"_Hello?" _Hermione asked.

"Hey Mione. Where are you? It's our first anniversary, we should spend the day together." I said into the phone.

"_Um, sorry Harry, I'll be back as fast as I can__. I love you." _ And she hung up.

"Love you, too." I mumbled, even more confused than before. She was away, okay, more time for me to prepare a few things. I walked over to my closet and took my suit for tonight out. It was a plain black one with a black dress shirt and a white tie. I turned to look on the clock on the wall. It was already 3 o'clock. Time was running fast. I went over to my secret hiding spot. It was the part of my dresser where my underwear was located. I knew Hermione wouldn't look there. I opened it and took out a small, black velvet box. Inside was a ring, gold band with a small heart shaped diamond. It wasn't big, I know Hermione wouldn't like it, but it was still beautiful enough. It had cost a much though, but Hermione is worth everything for me.

I put the ring back in and the box back into the dresser. To busy myself I began to clean the apartment for a while, constantly looking at my watch. After an hour I began to get ready. I quickly took a shower, slipped into my suit and even tried to flatten my hair. My mobile rang. I flipped it open, hoping Hermione was calling.

"Mione?" I asked.

"_Not quite, but close."_ The voice of Ron told me on the other side.

"Oh, Ron, why are you calling?"

"_Just asking how ya feeling. I mean today's an important day for you, mate." _

I sighed. "I know, Hermione is acting so, well, confusing today. Do you think, she knows what I'll ask today and is now acting like this because she doesn't want to marry me?" Ron laughed. "Is it that funny?"

"_No, it's funny that you actually thinking, Hermione wouldn't marry you. You were friends for almost your whole life; she loves you more than anything in the world Harry. Believe me, if she'd say no, she's either in an imperious or it's an imposer." _

I smiled. "Thanks mate." He always knew what to say when he was in his deep mood. I heard the lock click, announcing someone was coming. "Look, Hermione's coming, got to hang up."

"_Alright. Good luck mate."_ And he hung up. I turned and saw Hermione coming in. Her face was flushed with obvious frustration and annoyance. She was surprised to see me in my suit.

"Hey babe." I greeted her taking a step up to her. She looked so cute when she's annoyed or frustrated.

"Hey. Um, why are you dressed in a suit?" She asked nervously.

I smiled. "I made a reservation in a restaurant for 6 o'clock."

"Oh, um, sorry I'm late." She looked down. It was indeed late, I mean it was already a quarter to five and Hermione wasn't even ready. I took another step forward, standing in front of her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay." I smiled and kissed her cheek. "If you get ready now, we'll be on time." She gave me the special smile she only reserved for me and leaned up to kiss me softly. I love these moments between us, it's always so intimate. She pulled away and went into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Hermione came out, dressed in a beautiful, black, long sleeved dressed that stopped right after her knees. I grinned at her. "You look amazingly beautiful, Mione." I complimented.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Ready to go?" I asked, taking her hand. She just nodded and let herself be dragged out the door to my car. We couldn't apparate because I wanted to take her to a muggle restaurant. The restaurant was near a pier.

When we arrived I was quite shocked to see fire brigade. I pulled the car to a stop and quickly got out to see what was going on. I saw a fireman standing there and rushed over. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"The restaurant there started to burn, apparently an oven caught on fire." He replied.

"Oh. Thank you." I walked back to my car. Hermione was already out. "The restaurant is burning." I stated sullen.

"We could go to another restaurant." She said. I nodded and was about to get back into the car as I looked over to the pier. There where a few booths and a Ferris wheel. Since it was already dark, the only light was coming from the booths and the moon. It looked beautiful.

"Wait, how about we go over to the pier?" I asked her. She turned and saw the pier. With a smile she turned back and nodded. I moved over, taking her hand and walked her to the pier.

The night went on great. We ate hotdogs, played a few games in the booths and kissed at the top of the Ferris wheel. After a while we were simply standing by a railing, just watching as the lake mirrored the moon. It was the perfect moment.

"Hermione?" She turned to me. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled. I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "Harry, you alright?"

"Look Hermione, we've been together for a year now and friends since I've been eleven. I love you beyond words. And..." I slid my hands into my pocket to get the ring out, but it wasn't there. I looked through the others, but no use. It wasn't there. "Oh fuck." I exclaimed.

"Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I left the ring at home."

"Which ring?" She asked, now confused.

"The ring I wanted to propose with." And right after I said that I slapped my forehead.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, I wanted to propose to you tonight and now I left the ring at home" I sighed.

She grinned despite the tears in her eyes. "Oh Harry, just do it without ring."

I sighed again, but smiled when I looked over. There was this game with this snatch inside, where you can snatch key chains and other things in it. "Wait, I have an idea." I took her hand and dragged her over. "This can't take too long." I said as I threw a pound into the slit.

After five times receiving a key chain I grew desperate. But well desperate times called for desperate measures. I grabbed my wand, checked if anyone was watching and pointed it at the small objects, which where inside. "Accio ball with ring." A few balls lifted and flew down the whole, where you could grab them. I took one and opened it. "I know it's not what you would've imagined and you will get your ring soon, but oh well." I rambled and shakily got down on one knee. "Hermione, I love you more than anything and I want to spend my whole life with you." I held the ring up. "Hermione, will you marry me?" I looked nervously into her eyes. She was crying, silent tears running down her cheeks.

With a big smile, she nodded. "Yes, I will." My heart stopped as I slipped the ring onto her finger. She jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly as I spun her around. I was so happy. I set her back down with a big grin. She leaned up and kissed me, the first time as my fiancée and I felt great.

As we walked back to my car, wrapped in each others arms, I asked her why she was acting so different earlier.

"Oh, um, I actually forgot about our anniversary. I felt so bad and I had no present, so went everywhere, searching for something to give to you, but I didn't find something. It was frustrating, but you where so sweet when I came home, so I just forgot about it." She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Saying yes to my propose was the best present you could have given me anyways." I grinned and received another kiss, this time on my mouth.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

°°°°°°&°°°°°°

_When we got back home, my fiancée showed me just how much she loves me… if you know what I mean. _

_Hmm, my fiancée… doesn't that sound great? Well I love it. _

_So our wedding is in 6 month. I need to get back to the preparations._

_See you guys… _

°°°°°°HJP&HJG°°°°°°

A/N: Finally… Uh sorry for keeping you waiting.  
I really don't like it, it's so wishi washi, if you know what I mean, well whatever, please let me know what you think.

If you want the wedding as sequel to this please tell me in your reviews.


End file.
